Never say never for love
by xoxokiss210
Summary: Un pequeño one shot sobre la 5 season finale. Brennan tomara la decision de su vida, de su amor por Booth, gracias a Sully al irse “Lo que haces aquí es importante, pero no es tan importante como para que sea toda tu vida”


**Never say never for love**

*

"_Lo que haces aquí es importante, pero no es tan importante como para que sea toda tu vida"_

Esas habían sido las sabias palabras que Sully había dicho al despedirse de Temperance Brennan al comprender el hecho de que ella simplemente no podía pensar con el corazón. Y era eso mismo lo que Temperance pensaba de sí misma.

La misma idea se repetía en el complejo de este preciso momento de su vida. Ahora la lógica no bastaba para conocer la verdadera felicidad. Eso era exactamente lo que Brennan pensaba.

¿Amar a Seeley Booth?

Como podía ser eso realidad. Amar a aquel hombre con el que había pasado casi cinco años de su vida como compañero y amigo de confesiones extremistas y científicas, aquel caballero de ardiente armadura que con una simple sonrisa había roto la muralla dura y solida su corazón. Si era lógico estar enamorada de él. Pero no había salvación para su relación. Había una línea que el mismo Seeley Booth había planteado y Temperance le daba la sensatez a sus palabras. Si se debatía entre relación y compañerismo, no dudaría ni un segundo en optar por la opción de compañerismo, después de todo…

¿Quien le daba la certeza de aquella relación amorosa seria duradera?

No podía siquiera pensar en que todo acabara mal y ella pudiera perder a Booth, ni siquiera le habia pasado por la cabeza que pronto todo acabaría…a pesar de no haber relación, a pesar de que su compañerismo se fui en picada, a pesar de todo ella no podía encontrar el valor para pararse frente a él y decirle frente a frente dos simples palabras… **"Te Amo"**

Eran palabras que se trababan en su garganta aferrándose a ella para no salir ni emitir sonido. Pero no podía juzgarse a sí misma, al fin y al cabo ella siempre sentía con la cabeza que con el corazón no importaba si se estuviera muriendo por dentro y todo en su interior estuviera destruyéndose poco a poco y tomando las rocas del suelo intentando volver armar su muralla fría y sin dolor.

Booth se iría a la guerra o eso es lo último que él le había dicho. En pocas horas tomaría un avión hacia Irak donde iría directo a la base para firmar un contrato y aun así ella no podía decirle sus sentimientos. Temperance por su parte había seleccionado por alejarse a una de sus tantas excavaciones al fin del mundo, por así decirlo.

Pero aun recordaba cada palabra que había emitido la voz estrangulada y entrecortada de booth.

______

_Frente a frente después de aquella charla con Sweets sobre su relación y la terminación de su libro, concluyendo claramente que su relación sobrepasaba a ser solamente socias y más que amigos incluyendo que también era más que una atracción entre dos personas. Estaban enamorados el uno del otro. _

_Brennan solo denegó su afirmación frunciendo el seño y alejándose de la oficina de sweets. Booth por su parte solo estaba sorprendido, no por el hecho del enamoramiento que claramente el mismo ya lo tenía muy claro. Sino porque Sweets ya no lo dijera como una suposición sino como lo mismo que él creía…una afirmación firme y clara de los hechos. No había vuelta atrás, esta revelación cambiaria no solo la sociedad que tenia con Brennan sino que podían perderse el uno del otro._

_Igual que Temperance se paró de su asiento saliendo con el semblante duro y frustrado, corriendo en busca de Temperance. Cuando había perdido toda esperanza de encontrarla la visualizo sentada frente al parque de las oficinas del FBI sentada en uno de los columpios de aquel parque._

_Acercándose a ella cuidadosamente, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azules con una media sonrisa, era claro que Brennan concordaba con la afirmación de Sweets pero ni siquiera ella se daba cuenta de ello._

—_Sweets se equivoco Booth, tu y yo…digo somos compañeros, amigos…la gente siempre piensa otra cosa pero tú y yo…tu y yo sabemos…qu...e...e —se detuvo ante el hecho de que no sabía lo que eran. Nunca se lo habían dicho de frente._

— _¿Y que se supone que sabemos, Bones? —le había preguntado Booth._

_El la amaba, ese era un hecho constate en la mente de él. ¿Pero ella? ¿Qué sentía en realidad?_

—_Booth…somos amigos. Eso es lo que se —musito agachando la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro de semblante nervioso de la mirada de aquel hombre que la podía enloquecer con solo una simple mirada._

_Booth sentía su garganta seca pero aun así tenia que expresar lo que por tanto tiempo se había guardado para sí mismo. Tenía que abrir su alma a la persona que el amaba y esta era la oportunidad._

_Tomo a Brennan de los hombros y la paro frente a él._

_Tal vez ya no habría otra oportunidad, probablemente la perdería, probablemente ella le correspondería, probablemente huiría de él, probablemente…todo acabaría._

—_Hay una cosa que yo sé, Bones. Pero no sé si estés preparada para escucharla. Pero ya no pienso esperar a que estés preparada porque probablemente jamás lo estés y los días pasan y lo que siento aquí —Dijo colocando su mano en su corazón —solo sigue creciendo. Sweets no se equivoco, Temperance. Desde aquel día que desperté del coma solo ha habido una persona en mi pensamiento y esa persona eres tú. Seguramente siempre lo estuve pero siempre había una venda atada a mis ojos y no me dejaba sentir esto…Te amo. A lo mejor pensaras que te estoy diciendo como amor de amigos, pero no lo es. Te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer. No pensé que jamás te lo pudiera decir, pero aquí estoy frente a ti, abriéndote mi corazón y diciéndote que te amo Temperance Brennan… —había dicho Booth con aquella voz infalible de seguridad aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo de nervios y gritándose maldiciones a sí mismo por sus palabras._

_Antes aquellas palabras Temperance había quedado consternada. Seeley Booth le había dicho que la ama. _

_¿¡Porque no hablaba!? ¿¡Porque no le correspondía!?_

_Su mente empezó a trabajar más rápido de lo que pensaba, si tomaba la relación con Booth y no funcionaba, todo acabaría, no lo vería mas, se iría…la abandonaría como todos los demás._

_Cerró los ojos fuertemente «Todo termino» pensó para sí misma, y era verdad. Ya no podrían ser compañeros nunca más y ella por más que deseara no tenía la valentía de revelar su frágil corazón frente a Seeley Booth._

—_Booth…yo…n..o puedo. Tu y yo…no funcionaria. Aunque quisiéramos simplemente no complementamos. —dijo ella, mentira una gran y horrible mentira, pero aunque le doliera tenía que apartar a Booth, que dejara de pensar que entre ellos podría haber algo — ¡Vamos Booth piensa por un segundo! Pensamos diferente, tu vez el mundo de una manera que yo no puedo ver. Tú piensas con el corazón cuando yo lo hago con la mente. —le dijo ella moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro de manera nerviosa._

—_Por una vez en mi vida pensé que podrías ser una persona común Temperance, pero creo que me equivoque. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano…fue mi error. Me acerque demasiado a ti. Ahora intentas alejarme de ti. Sigues siendo igual de fría que el primer año en que nos conocimos…no puedo esperarte toda la vida Temperance, un día voltearas y yo ya me abre ido y no estaré para cuidarte la espalda… ¡Quieres alejarme! Pues bien, lo has logrado…se termino. Pero sabes la vida entre muertos en el laboratorio no te dará la felicidad de esto —dijo acercándose y robándole un placentero beso, que en su inicio fue dulce de tacto, sensaciones tiernas y que jamás había sentido pasaron por todo su cuerpo para después sentirlo salvaje y apasionado._

—_Booth…n…no…o….por favor… —murmuro entrecortadamente con sus labios rojos e hinchados. _

_Seeley coloco ambas manos en la frágil y delicada piel de Temperance, disfrutando del tacto de su caliente piel._

—_No puedo seguir siendo tu compañero como si nada hubiera pasado Temperance…no puedo estar aquí a tu lado viéndote y sintiéndome miserable…me voy a Irak. Mi vida no puede ser solo esto…no quiero verte cada día y ver como sonríes a tus citas y me cuentas tus experiencias de sexo con otros hombres…adiós. Y espero que encuentres lo que buscas, porque yo lo encontré y lo perdí…la vida no es justa —dijo pasando un solo de sus dedos por la frente de Brennan hasta que la yema de su dedo rozo los labios de esta y después lo alejo lentamente para darse la vuelta y abandonar el oscuro parque, dejando a Temperance complemente sola y desolada por su decisión._

______

Prefería definitivamente no haber ido a la cita de Sweets, nada hubiera pasado. Booth estaría a su lado y ella estaría sonriendo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Pero aun así las cosas solo se aplazaban…Booth se va en una hora o menos con aquellas personas a luchar por algo insignificantico para ella. Booth regresaría y no iría a verla a ella. Seguramente aquel día del parque fue el último.

No podía creer que en una sola noche, cinco años se hayan ido.

Pero si las palabras de Sully tenían razón.

Tal vez esas palabras eran verdaderas. Tal vez ella estaba a punto de perder lo más importante…por algo que no era tan importante para toda su vida…en cambio había otras personas que si lo eran.

Se levanto de su asiento, tomo su abrigo y sus llaves para salir corriendo hacia el aeropuerto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto había corrido hasta la sala de espera de los pasajeros, no estaban. Podía visualizar como había una fila donde varios reclutas para Irak iban subiendo uno por uno. No le importaron los gritos de la gente que le decía que no podía pasar, ni siquiera si eso la llevaba a la cárcel por cualquier cargo.

No se había dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo hasta que miro aquel cabello de Seeley Booth entre la fila. Un día de lluvia trae solo tristeza, pero no ahora…ahora solo podía traerle dicha.

— ¡Booth! —Emitió un fuerte grito y de tal manera vio como todos los reclutas, incluyendo a Booth volteaban la mirada hacia ella. — Hay cosas que dije esa noche, cosas que no pensaba realmente. Nos complementamos, tu eres mi parte sensible…eres mi corazón. Recuerdo cada cosa que pase contigo Booth, cada mirada, cada escena, cada lágrima, cada palabra, cada abrazo, cada beso…no puedo olvidar nada, porque cada palabra que me dices la guardo dentro de mí ambos evolucionamos cada día con las palabras del otro, nos complementamos, somos la parte que le falta al otro... No puedes irte…me prometiste que no me dejarías como los demás…me juraste que siempre estarías conmigo…no me abandones como todo el mundo Seeley…no puedes irte….no puedes alejarte de mí porque yo…T…e..e amo. Si lo dije ¡YO TE AMO! —La última frase el grito tal fuerte que resano en toda la pista. Estaba empapada por la lluvia. Sus cabellos se pegaban en su rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados por llorar, sus labios temblaban de nervios en vez de frio. Pero todo aquello quedo atrás cuando vio a Booth sonreír con locura, escuchando como la mochila de él llegaba al suelo para correr a su lado con esa misma sonrisa.

Salto al abrazándolo con una fuerza desconocida, colocando una mano entre su cabellera y la otra en su frente húmeda y pegajosa…coloco sus labios en los suyos y lo beso como si nunca lo hubiera besado, como si fuera el último beso que fuera a recibir…y por fin se dio cuenta que no era una relación de sexo, ni una para el rato. Tenía la se sensación que sería la última relación amoroso que tuviera con un hombre…podría jugar con sangre o decirse a sí misma que si acaba llegaría el mismísimo apocalipsis.

Detrás de todo…solo había una oportunidad para el verdadero amor. No había segundo, no había tercera. Sully no era su verdadero amor…pero Booth…Booth era y será su caballero de radiante armadura…siempre seria su agente especial Seeley Booth.

"_Lo que haces aquí es importante, pero no es tan importante como para que sea toda tu vida"_

Había escuchado esa voz en su cabeza cada día desde que Sully se había alejado, pero ahora comprendía el valor de ellas…la vida no solo es resolver crímenes ni vivir entre muertos. _**La vida es importante cuando se tiene a alguien a quien amar.**_ Y esa era la frase que se diría cada mañana que despertara a lado de Booth…él era el indicado, el único.

**EL FIN...**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno como ven hace mucho que no me tomaba el tiempo para escribir nada, pero hoy me inspire y quise hacer mi propio season finale de la quinta temporada jaja no se si les gustara y bueno creo que esto no es lo que sucedera al final**

**de la tempo jaja pero vale la pena soñar. espero les guste esto solo era un one shot pero**

**acepto criticas y de todo**

**dejen su review y diganme que les parecio**

**jeje sigo obsesionada con Bones pero bueno ya no hay tano tiempo para escribir igual espero que sea de su agrado este pedasito de historia **

**LA CANCION PARA ESTE CAPITULO ERA LA DE "NEVER SAY NEVER" DE "THE FRAY" SI LA QUIEREN ESCUCHAR SOLO BUSQUENLA EN YOUTUBE**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW Y AGANME FELIZ**

**CON SU COMENTARIO YA SEA BUENO O MALO SOLO HAGANME SABER SI LES GUSTO O NO :)**


End file.
